I Really Like These Sheets
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Robin buys blue sheets for their bed, ad he doesnt know why she likes the color so much. R&R Please.


I really like these sheets.

We were walking home from the park. She had fun, like a child running around, giggling, and making my play tag with her. At one point we played hide and go seek, she hid every where, while hid in the easiest spots, or so she says. After that we walked hand in hand to the swings and I pushed her and kissed, when ever she came to a stop. She was wearing a light blue shirt and light blue jeans. This morning she dressed in a dark blue bra with matching underwear.

Blue. Blue was her favorite color. She never told me why she likes it so much. But the color has to be specific; it's always this curtain light blue, nothing else. She liked it so much that she went out and bought a pair of sheets so she could see the color all the time.

We were walking home, hand in hand. She was quiet and so was I, we didn't need to talk, just be there, and it was perfect. But I couldn't think about that, I just kept thinking about those sheets. And why she liked them so much.

I wanted to groan at the thought of how she got me to agree to switch the sheets. She was very convincing when she wants to be. And she knew just what to say, or well in that matter it was do. I smirked for the second time as I remembered.

_I came home from along day at work and all I wanted to do was unwind and go to sleep. I herd ruffling and groaning coming from the stairs. Then there was the sound of something breaking, then there came was a light curs. I smiled and went up stairs, the first thing I saw were the sheets. _

"_Robin, what is this?"_

_She turned startled and blinked, then a look of realization came over her face and she gave me the megawatt smile. "Oh, I was shopping and I found this. I thought that it would look, so, well I just bought it. Don't you think that they are pretty?"_

"_Umm… they are something." I had no idea why she bought them; I mean I hadn't changed the color of my sheets in years. _

"_Does that mean you'll give them a chance?" she bit her lip, looking hopeful. I walked closer to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. _

"_You know that I don't like change, Robin." I told her looking in her eyes. They were sad for a moment then they turned thoughtful. After sometime she got this mysterious look in her eyes._

_She rubbed her hands up and down my chest; she sighed and lifted her hands to my shoulders slipping them under my coat. She pushed them down slowly, deliberately. Her fingers were ghosting my skin, all the way down until it hit the floor. She took my hands and held them. _

"_We should at least test them and see if we like them or not." Robin leaned on her tiptoes and kissed my chin and neck. My reaction was immediate; I grabbed the back of her head and tilted it so that I could kiss her. She opened her mouth and I dove in, swirling my tongue around inside and sucking hers into mine. _

_Her hands slipped under my shirt and lifted it up with out hesitation. I groaned into her mouth and pulled back to breath. Her hands found there way to my pants and I unbuttoned her green shirt pushing off of her and kissing her neck and shoulders. I sucked just a bit and saw that I left a red mark, smiling I pulled her mouth back to mine and kissed her hard. She moaned and kissed me back just as hard. _

_Robin undid my pants and pushed them down, leaving the kiss; she leaned down and pulled my boxers downs slowly and tantalizingly. She grinned at me before standing up. I was stark naked in front of her. Robin stepped back and looked me up and down approvingly. I stepped towards her, but she raised her hand and stopped me._

_She smiled and the mischievous look that I loved came into her eyes before she reached down and pulled the sipper of her jeans down. Robin then moved and undid the button of her pants. She then pushed her pants down her hips and left her underwear on. When Robin was done she pushed them to the side and smirked at me. _

_I was beyond hard by know. The only thing on my mind was getting inside her as fast as I could. She placed her hands on her hip and gave me a look of impatience. "Well are you going to come of here and finish the job or stair at me all night?" _

_I crossed the space and kissed full force. Robin wrapped her arms around my neck and I couldn't help but yank her up in my arms. She let out a yelp from the contact of our skin meeting, she sighed when I kissed the top of her breast and moved lower, to her nipple pulling and sucking it until it was red and throbbing in my mouth. I switched to the other and did the same. She was aching angst me with her mouth open and her head thrown back, moaning and groaning with every lick and suck that I gave to her taunt nipples._

_She pulled away from me and her breast was yanked from my mouth with a 'pop'. She pushed me on the bed and before she could land on top of me I pulled her under lifting up so I could look into her eyes so I could watch them grow when I pushed into her. As I got closer I felt her underwear, I slid my hands between us and ripped them off like a mad man._

"_Jason!" She whined, "You know those were my favorite pair." She pouted a little but I saw the lust in her eyes. _

"_I'll buy you a new pair." And with that I put on a condom from the night stand and thrust into her. Robin cried out in surprise but matched my thrusts. I grew faster moving in and out of her, she lifted her legs and brought me in farther and we groaned in unison. _

"_Harder!" Robin panted and I obeyed, moving in and out of her grinding our hips together. She was nearing her climax, as was I. I grabbed her legs and pulled them up to my shoulders, so that I could go deeper. With two long and quick thrust into her, she clamped around me and shoved her head back into the pillows as she broke into a thousand peaces. _

_I did a few seconds later; I was spilling my seed into the condom also. I pushed into her over and over, ridding out my orgasm. With a grunt I fell on top of her. She wrapped her arms around me. We were breathing heavily. _

_I rolled off of her after our hearts stopped pounding. I sighed. "I think that I really like these sheets." When I looked at her she was smiling. Robin scooted closer to me and wrapped her hands around my waist, laying her head on my stomach. _

"_I thought you might." _

I smiled at the memory. She never told my why she liked the color but I new that I was starting to. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked and saw that Robin was waiting for me to follow her inside. I stepped up to her and opened the doors for her, letting her go in first.

"So when do you think we should get new sheets?" I asked her as I pulled her close to me as we walked up the stairs to the loft. She smiled at me as she leaned in closer.

"I kind of like the sheets we have now." We reached my door and I unlocked it. As we stepped inside I grabbed her hand and brought her close to me. I shut the door and brought her in for a kiss, pulling back I rested my head on her forehead.

"Why do you like them so much?" I looked in her eyes and she tried to glance away. She bit her lip as though to keep her from saying something, "Robin?" I said a little more sternly.

"Fine, I like it because…" She wouldn't look at me, but she kept talking, "Because it's the color of your eyes. Or at least it's close to the color. When your not home, I don't know I just like to see the color because it reminds me of you. Okay?"

I couldn't say anything, I was too shocked, but then again I was faltered at the same time. With out saying anything, I leaned forward and kissed her. Robin kissed me back, opening her mouth to me, hands on my shoulders. I pulled away and picked her up and brought her upstairs to our room laying her on the bed I whispered in her ear taking off her shirt, "I _really_ like these sheets."


End file.
